borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need consideration on Mordecai skills
I have had different builds, but this is one I've done most of the DLC (1-4) with, to prepare for Second Playthrough. I need some help with considering if I should stick with this or stick with another one to do the rest of the DLC with. I will include my Proficiency levels too: *Level 14 - Pistols *Level 19 - SMGs *Level 10 - Shotguns *Level 11 - Combat Rifles *Level 13 - Sniper Rifles *Level 1 - Rocket Launchers *Level 0 - Eridian Weapons Dornob25 04:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Working with what you have, I suggest this build for your next level. Lose the loot and go for damage (my theory). If you feel you absolutely must have a point in lethal strike then bird of prey can wait. I cannot suggest for the DLC, since I am savoring that with 4 characters and no time LOL. I am the best robot 09:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with Robot. Take all points out of Caliber but 1 (Snipers are already powerful enough and can be boosted with a sniper com), and allpoints out of Areial Impact, Ransack, Swipe, And Leathal Strike. Fill up Tresspass and Gun Crazy( will turn any pistol into a mini Anarchy) and then start filling up the Gunslinger tree( Hair Trigger and Relentless). Get yourself a Gunslinger com with ammo regen, a Sniper com with ammo regen, and a Firehawk, Hornet/ Defiler, Violator/ Masher, Volcano, Cobra, Orion, or any regular guns as close to these as possible. Main with the pistols and use Snipers as backup for long range. This is what i do as tresspass will cut the amount of damage you will need to inflict on a target in half in most cases. Veggienater 16:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Given yoru Proficiencies, you do use pistols quite a bit. You're actually pretty balanced, with SMGs being yoru leader by a small amount. If you plan to continue maining with SMGs, going the route of Trespass is a viable option IF YOU HAVE A NON-ELEMENTAL SMG. Then again, that's only on a chance, but Trespass doesn't work nearly as well when you're dealing with shielded opponents and you're using elements against them. I've noticed this when using my Anaconda Masher versus my Perstilent Defiler against shielded opponents, the elemental damage doesn't pierce. If you stick with the elements, I may suggest keeping your focus on Gunslinger/Rogue, while aiming to keep Bloodwing strong rather than treasure hunting should you decide to go down that tree. Swift Strike/Aerial Impact/Out For Blood/Bird of Prey will help keep the opponents stunned, bring your health back up when the going gets tough (remember, you can call back Bloodwing by using the Action Button again), and do considerable damage. As far as Gunslinger side, Deadly/Gun Crazy should be to priority as the above stated if you plan to focus on pistols over SMGs or other weapons. Heck, it's good on its own too without the focus to be honest. Riotous Remedy is hit/miss with some people, and if you're using Bloodwing to keep your health up you may want to think about passing this up. At higher levels, going Melee can be suicide if you're against the wrong crowd of enemies, especially if you're solo. Unless you're confident that you can back up that bladed gun with some shooting while Bleeding Out, I'd say skipping out on Lethal Strike. Nothing sucks harder than having a melee lash out and even with Leathal Strike it only wittles a small portion of their Health or Shield. Relentless, on the other hand, would fair nicely coupled with your SMG proficiency, increasing your fire rate and making each of those bullets in that tsunami have a 1/4 chance of doing +100% damage (remember, this stacks with other +%s, so you're NOT doubling damage again!). So if it were me, max Focus, 1 in Calibur, Max Killer, then focus on the Rogue and Gunslinger trees. If you have extra points to get to Trespass, Max either Carrion Call or Calibur, depending on how often you use Bloodwing and how far into the Rogue tree you went. Fast Hands and Hair Trigger aren't too bad either, but I myself personally rely on Fast Hands' reload speed, since I used 2-shot revolvers and Revolver Roll with them. COMs, as they said above, keep one Gunslinger, one Sniper, and you may also want to look into the Assassin COMs for the bonuses to Corrosive damage, as armored enemies like Lance and Hyperion soldiers will be much easier to take down with this. Keep your Gunslinger COM for when you use your SMGs otherwise, as it adds to Deadly and Relentless. It's really up to your playstyle, but hope this helps! Ryo Kasami 18:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : The element does also impact the shield, but will bypass the shield aswell. Since the Fire hawk can proc up to x6 fire it is better in the hands of a Hunter with a Gunslinger com, Hair Trigger and Gun Crazy then a hellfire. Sticking with pistols instead of SMGs with a Gunslinger com with ammo regen, Hair Trgger and Gun Crazy will remove the need to worry about ammo for either Repeaters or Revolers and give you good fire rates and almost doubling your projectile count. The Firehawk becomes in essence a double Hellfire, The Hornet becomes an Acid Anarchy...ETC. In Knoxx PT2, Elemental damage weapons are key to taking on the lance. Fire and Acid guns are key as Lance are resistent to normal damage with thier armor. Bandits will still fall to any powerful gun. I use Blood Wing mainly to soften up targets and heal a bit from battle, making Out for Blood a good choice to stick with. Veggienater 19:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Well, if you DON'T continue with the build of specializing with SMGs, let me know. If you don't, I WILL make a build that focuses on "non-normal" weapons for Mordecai. Sure, it may not go with the normal builds suggested by the others, but it'd be nice to see more people thinking outside the box. Maybe I'm a bit upset to see this post immediately turn that way, but that's just my opinion, no hard feelings overall. Ryo Kasami 06:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I was actually going to suggest this end build, given the highest proficiency in SMG. Anarchy is my favorite weapon and Mordecia can do massive damage with one. I did want to keep it within what he was trying to do though, since he has other builds. I am the best robot 10:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Personally I prefer keeping my skill points distributed in 2 trees instead of 3, because Mordecai, unlike the other 3 character, do not have much synergy between his 3 trees. Distributing points into all 3 trees creates, imo, a character that is good at everything and excel at nothing. This is my current build, depends on the leftover skill points you have, you can invest into Killer & Riotous Remedy. I created this after discovering that with the right repeater pistols and a good gunslinger mod, this build, in some ways, equals or surpasses the Double Anarchy & Hellfire build by a sizable margin. The support provided by bloodwing is also invaluable in PvP/PvE. My current weapons: : S&S Double Thanatos (replacing it with a Double Stalker if I find one), this is Mordecai's version of the Double Anarchy. It's much more accurate and usable to mid-range but with a slightly lower dps than the Anarchy. : Maliwan Firehawk: High fire rate ones are preferred for dps purposes(I use one with 5.5 fire rate), x6 procs puts it up close to the Hellfire, too close to tell which is better. : Hyperion Nemesis (Invader Scope): The real ace-in-the-hole of my build, a x4 proc and the activation of Gun Crazy will place 10 rounds on the target for the price of 1. While zoomed, it's easy to get 40-60 rounds on target within 2 seconds. This thing destroys the Tsunami (bullets moves slow, rarely procs, random proc) at any range. There's no randomness to this weapon like the Chimera, once it procs, both corrosive and shock comes out. : Vladof Vengeance: Not much to say here, it's here because of its effect as a cheap Trespass replacement, it's never used... : Of course, things like the Nemesis and the Vengeance may be rare, but the beauty of this build is that you can definetly swap out those for revolvers (Maliwan Defiler, Atlas Aries, and any Masher comes to mind). : You can also try this build, this one trades pistols for sniper rifles (Sniper COM), if you are into the precision targeting stuff. It also increases the effectiveness of your bloodwing by allowing you to quickly negate the cooldown with Carrion Call. My weapons: Dahl Penetrator: For when your enemy gets close and personal, or just in general when you want to be trigger happy. : Maliwan Volcano: General purpose incendiary weapon, definetly sub-par to the firehawk and hellfire, 1.1 fire rate versions are recommended. : S&S Orion: Hands down the best shock weapon in the game, even against resistant enemies the fast firerate will still burn through their heath (aim in the ground in front of them) : Eridian Stampeding Spattering: Bleh, I hate running out of ammo and there isnt a good corrosive sniper, this thing actually kills stuff... If you cant find one the Glob or Splat works just as well... : Excuse the Wall-o-text but just showing the viability of dual-tree builds 23:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I like to use a Defiler as my Acid Sniper. With a version with high acurracy and a scope with ammo regen and added fire rate from a Gunslinger com, who needs a corrosive sniper. And i often use a Penny as a support machine gun instead of a sniper rifle, with an ammo regen sniper com. Just me? Veggienater 23:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC)